


or do you not think so far ahead?

by ziammehome



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Pining Zayn, dont worry its requited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziammehome/pseuds/ziammehome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not Zayn's fault his best mate is perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	or do you not think so far ahead?

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I got bored and wrote this today because I was having some pining Zayn feelings and its probably terrible. Side Harry/Louis (barely in it), inspired by the song Think Bout You by Frank Ocean :)

“Zayn! You made it!”

Zayn feels a familiar pair of arms wrap around him from behind and a wet sloppy kiss pressed to his cheek, which he immediately wipes off before turning around to respond to the familiar voice. 

Harry looks radiant, his cheeks flushed and excited, his eyes shiny and wide. He’s got a beer in his hand, which he takes a swig of as soon as Zayn slides himself out of the tangled hug. 

“Of course, mate, wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Zayn shouts back over the loud music of the bar. And he means it. 

They’re there tonight for Harry and Louis’ bachelor party, and its about fucking time if you ask Zayn. 

Louis had teased Harry when he’d brought up going out tonight. 

“I don’t think we’re supposed to celebrate _together_ the night before the wedding,” he had pointed out sarcastically. But there was a fondness in his voice that Zayn was used to hearing when Louis spoke to Harry. 

“I don’t care,” Harry had said, shaking his head. “I just wanna be with you, and all our friends,”

And because Louis can’t refuse Harry, and because Zayn knew Louis liked the idea anyway as much of a fuss as he put up, here they were at their usual bar getting sloshed and toasting the marriage that everyone had known was inevitable anyway. 

 

Harry goes off through the crowd to find Louis and Zayn takes a seat at the bar, ordering a beer and glancing around the room. 

He can see Niall chatting up a girl in the corner, much to the amusement of Louis who stands by the side rolling his eyes and watching Niall’s spectacular failure. Zayn chuckles. Nothing new there. 

He can see a few more of their friends scattered around the crowded bar, drinking and dancing cheerily. 

He’s about halfway through his second beer when he hears Harry shout a loud greeting. Zayn looks over to the door just in time to see a figure slipping in, shutting the door behind him to keep the cold out. 

And then it’s like time slows down for Zayn, like his senses go a bit fuzzy and he can’t quite focus his eyes on anything but the figure moving towards the bar. 

And Zayn knows its not the alcohol, he _knows_ its not, because this has happened to Zayn at least a few times a week for the past three years or so. 

And the common factor, every time, is Liam. 

 

Liam Payne is moving cheerily through the crowd, greeting people as he goes, eventually getting intercepted by Harry who pulls him into a bear hug like he had done to Zayn. 

It takes few minutes before Liam makes his way over to the bar, and when he does he takes a seat next to Zayn’s, turning to him and giving him a smile. That stupid smile where his eyes go all crinkly and somehow, no matter how much he knows its not, it seems like its the one he saves just for Zayn. 

“Sorry I’m late mate, practice went overtime,” Liam explains, shaking Zayn out of his thoughts. 

Liam coaches youth soccer in his spare time, because he’s a saint or something. 

“How far behind am I?” he asks, gesturing to Zayn’s beer and signaling the bartender to get him one of his own. 

“Only about a round and a half,” Zayn answers. But then he finishes off his second beer in one large gulp. “Well, two,” he amends, setting the empty glass down. 

Liam laughs at that, and Zayn likes to make Liam laugh. 

 

He’s known Liam since college, same as Louis and Harry, who lived across the hall from Zayn and fought like mortal enemies until they finally started fucking halfway through the first semester. 

It took him a little longer to meet Liam, introduced to him by Niall, who was Zayn’s roommate at the time. 

And he’s been around since then, in Zayn’s life and sometimes, it feels like, under his skin. 

 

Liam gets his beer and takes a long drink, his adams apple bobbing a little as he swallows and Zayn’s mouth suddenly feels dry. Liam turns on his stool, swiveling so it’s facing out into the room instead of towards the bar. 

“Adorable, isn’t it?” he asks, getting Zayn’s attention and nodding in the direction of the dance floor. 

Harry and Louis have found each other again, and are currently dancing, noses pressed together, eyes locked like they’re the only thing in the room. Zayn’s seen it many times over the years, but it seems especially sentimental tonight, considering what’s happening tomorrow. 

It had only been only a matter of time, everyone knew, before Harry and Louis tied the knot. They still fight all the time, but Zayn knows they can’t live without each other. 

There’s a fondness in Liam’s eyes as he watches them wrapped up together, and Zayn can’t blame him. 

 

Zayn watches Liam watching Harry and Louis, and a familiar feeling settles inside him. He and Liam have been mates for a long time, and if Zayn’s being honest with himself (which he tries not to be, in this specific instance,) he’s been in love with Liam for just about as long. 

And he’s always been (mostly) content with that, with playing video games and reading comics together, making Liam mix tapes on his birthday every year and getting blank sketchbooks for Christmas with the blushing explanation that Liam saw that Zayn’s was getting full. And Zayn had _almost_ had himself convinced it was enough. 

But lately, things have felt different between them, and Zayn really doesn’t think its just his imagination. Since Liam broke up with Danielle a few months ago its felt like something has been building.

 Like Liam looks at him a little longer, like he sees him a little bit more. He crashes on Zayn’s couch more often, and sometimes not on his couch (and those nights are Zayn’s favorite and least favorite thing in the world, where Liam is close enough to touch but still just out of Zayn’s reach). 

And its not just Zayn’s imagination. Its _not_. 

But maybe it is, and Zayn thinks it might kill him honestly. 

 

“What’d ya say?” Zayn says before he can stop himself, jerking his head in the direction of the dance floor. 

“Hmm?” Liam asks, pulling his attention from Harry and Louis and looking at Zayn with those fucking brown eyes. 

“Wanna dance?” Zayn asks, keeping his voice casual. 

And Liam nods, finishing off his beer and standing, waiting for Zayn to do the same. 

It’s not like they haven’t danced before, its not a confession of love or a declaration, its not something for Zayn to get his hopes up about. 

But its a chance to stand close to Liam Payne. A chance to maybe touch him and maybe move with him and that has Zayn’s heart racing every time. 

 

They find a spot on the crowded dance floor, and Liam turns to face Zayn. They’re dancing together but not really together at first, not touching but moving to the same music. 

But the floor is getting crowded and people are moving closer, and then Liam is moving closer to Zayn and Zayn can almost feel the heat of him, breathlessly close but not quite there yet. 

And then, Zayn thinks the stars aligned for this because someone bumps into them and Liam wraps an arm around Zayn’s waist to steady him and then he just sort of keeps it there. 

And then they’re dancing together. 

 

Their bodies are moving in rhythm, hips swaying back and forth to the music. Liam still has his hand on the small of Zayn’s back, holding him close, and Zayn’s arm is tentative  as it slides up and around Liam’s neck and he feels so _nice_. 

Zayn thinks back, to all the times they’ve danced together, and he doesn’t think they’ve ever been quite this close before. And it has his head spinning. 

“Bit crowded, isn’t it?” Liam says conversationally, but he leans close to whisper it in Zayn’s ear. Zayn hopes that Liam can’t feel the shivers that go down his spine. 

 

They stay like that for a few songs, until Niall comes over because he still hasn’t said hello to Liam. And Zayn loves Niall, he really does, but in this moment he think’s he might pour a pint on him, possibly smashing the glass over his head as well. 

They chat for a few minutes, and Zayn tries not to look at Niall like he cancelled his birthday party. 

And then Niall goes off for another drink, and they’re standing there sort of awkwardly, still dancing but its not quite the same, the moment gone. 

 

Zayn can see, behind Liam, a girl walking towards them. He recognizes her, one of Harry’s friends, but he can’t for the life of him remember her name. 

It’s obviously that she’s making a bee line for Liam, her eyes taking him in as she approaches. 

Zayn bets Liam would remember her name. 

 

He feels jealousy flair within him, and in the split seconds before she arrives, Zayn leans up to whisper in Liam’s ear. 

“I’m gonna go out for a smoke, come with me,” he says. And maybe he’s closer than he expected so his lips brush Liam’s ear just a little, and maybe his voice is just a little bit lower than he meant for it to be. But Liam just nods and follows Zayn out, just in time for Zayn to feel a pang of satisfaction as the girl stops in her tracks. 

 

They wind through the crowded bar and out into a side street, more of an alley really. They’ve been coming to this bar for years, and this isn’t the first time Liam’s come outside with Zayn for a smoke. 

Zayn pulls a cigarette out of his pack and fishes a lighter out of his pocket. The tip glows orange for a few brief seconds, and Zayn breathes in, relishing the feeling of smoke filling his lungs. 

 

Liam reaches his hand out and Zayn offers him the cigarette, watching as Liam takes a long drag. Liam doesn’t smoke, not really, but sometimes he’ll share with Zayn, breathing just enough into his lungs. Zayn doesn’t think anyone else knows that, he doesn’t think Liam’s done this with anyone else. 

 

Liam hands the cigarette back to Zayn, their fingers just barely brushing. They haven’t broken eye contact yet, and it only takes a second for Zayn to make a decision he’s probably going to regret. 

He can blame it on the alcohol, can blame it on the way Liam looked under the lights and how he felt when they danced, but Zayn knows its so much more than that. 

And when Zayn drops his cigarette on the ground and takes a step forward to press his mouth into Liam’s, its because he’s wanted to do it for as long as he can remember. 

 

It takes a Liam a moment to react, and for a few horrible seconds Zayn thinks he’s going to push him away. But then Liam’s arms are curling up to rest lightly on Zayn’s waist, and Liam’s lips part against Zayn’s. 

Zayn sighs into the kiss. 

They stay like that for a while, the kiss growing more heated but keeping the same even, torturous pace. 

Zayn’s lips are chapped and and he’s sure they’re red and swollen, just like Liam’s are when he finally pulls away. He leans in close, not moving his hands from where they’ve traveled up and down Zayn’s back. 

“You wanna get out of here?” Liam whispers, and his voice is low and rough. 

“Yeah,” Zayn says, dragging his thoughts away from Liam’s lips just enough to give an appropriate response. “Fuck, yeah.”

 

Liam’s lips press against his as soon as they climb into the cab, pressing Zayn gently against the door. 

Zayn can’t believe this is really happening, doesn’t want to get his hopes up for whats about to happen. But then Liam’s lips are on his neck and Zayn forgets how to do anything, really. 

The ride home feels torturously long, and Zayn’s so hard he thinks he’s going to come in his pants before they even pull up outside his apartment building, which he hasn’t done since he was about sixteen. 

 

He watches with half lidded eyes out the window, street lights and neon signs streaking past. The city seems more beautiful to Zayn than it ever has, set to a soundtrack of Liam’s shallow breaths and Zayn’s stifled moans. At least until he squeezes his eyes shut, lost in the feeling of _liam._  

 

He manages to last, no thanks to Liam, and soon the’s throwing money at the driver, tugging Liam out of the car and up into his apartment. 

Zayn fumbles with his keys, and as soon as they’re inside Liam’s got him pressed up against the door, lips back on his neck. 

“...wanted this - for so long,” he mumbles against Zayn’s skin, punctuated by little bites, and Zayn thinks he must be hearing things. 

“Really?” he tries to ask, thought it comes out incredibly breathless. 

Liam pulls away just enough to look into Zayn’s eyes, surprisingly sheepish. 

“I - yeah,” he admits with a shrug, as though after all this he might be rejected. 

 

Zayn can’t handle that, and he lets out a moan as he pulls Liam back against him for a messy kiss. Taking that as agreement, Liam slides his hands under the back of Zayn’s thighs, lifting him to wrap his legs around Liam’s waist. 

Liam’s been in Zayn’s apartment countless times before, and he has no trouble finding the bedroom. 

 

He doesn’t even bother flicking on the light, just goes straight to the bed and lowers Zayn down gently. Liam falls down over him, his arms on either side of Zayn, keeping him close but not quite close enough. 

Zayn wants to _touch_. Wants to run his hands up and over Liam’s sides, wants to slide up his shirt and feel Liam flex beneath his hands. He thinks he’s allowed to, now, but he’s unsure now that the moments here. 

 

“Hey,” Liam says, sensing Zayn’s hesitance. “You okay?” he asks, sliding a hand up to cradle the side of Zayn’s face gently. 

And Zayn is. He _so_ is, so much more than okay than Liam will ever know. 

He doesn’t say that, though, instead he just says “Yeah,” smiling up at Liam and leaning into his touch. 

“Good,” Liam says, returning the grin, leaning down to kiss Zayn again. It’s slower this time, less urgent than it had been in the cab, and now Zayn does let himself touch. 

 

He slides his hands up and under Liam’s shirt, Liam getting the message and leaning up to strip it off. And god, he’s so fucking _fit_. He quickly tosses his shirt into a corner, leaning back down to kiss Zayn again. 

It only takes a few minutes till they’re both in boxers, and Zayn is all _want_. He rolls them over so Liam is on his back, Zayn kneeling between his legs. 

And then he just sort of sits back and _looks_. Liam is beautiful, all hard muscle and soft, soft skin. Zayn runs a gentle hand up and down Liam’s thigh as he admires, and Liam is looking at him quizzically. 

“What?” he asks, looking a little self conscious under Zayn’s gaze. 

Zayn shakes his head fondly. “Just appreciating,” he answers cheekily, and then Liam is reaching for him, pulling him forward to kiss Zayn sweetly. 

 

“ _You’re_ gorgeous,” he whispers into the kiss, running a hand up and down Zayn’s back, giving him goosebumps. “Always thought so,” he adds, like an afterthought, and Zayn melts. 

Zayn knows what he wants. He kisses Liam’s lips one last time, and then kisses down his chest, feeling Liam’s muscles flex as he squirms beneath him. He flicks his tongue against a nipple until it hardens, sucking it into his mouth and relishing the way it makes Liam’s breath short, soft “ah’s” slipping out of his mouth. 

He continues kissing down Liam’s chest, stopping to look up for permission when he reaches the elastic of his boxers. 

Liam nods, and Zayn slips his fingers into the waistline, but doesn’t pull them down quite yet. He nuzzles Liam’s cock through the fabric, mouthing over the hard bulge and earning a moan from Liam that makes Zayn rub himself against the bed, just enough to take the edge off. 

Not wanting to tease anymore, he slips Liam’s boxers down and off his legs, and Liam’s cock lays curved up against his stomach. 

And fuck, Liam has a nice dick. Long and curved, its pink head peeking out above the foreskin. Its not that Zayn hasn’t seen Liam’s dick before, but not like this. Not hard, and wet, and waiting for _him_. 

 

He pumps it a few times before sucking the tip into his mouth, dipping his tongue into the slit to taste the salty precome. Liam groans again at that, and Zayn can tell he’s straining not to buck up into Zayn’s mouth. 

He swirls his tongue around the tip, before bobbing down to take the rest into the wet heat of his mouth. He takes as much as he can, wrapping his hand around the rest at the base and stroking up. 

 

Liam’s hand comes down to rest on Zayn’s head, but he doesn’t push at all. Just tangles his fingers in Zayn’s hair, like he’s anchoring himself, like he needs something to hold on to. 

Zayn hums around Liam’s cock, feeling the weight of it on his tongue, tasting _Liam_. Liam’s panting beneath him, a series of “ah” and “zayn” slipping out of his mouth every few seconds. 

Zayn continues for a few more minutes before Liam’s pulling him up and off. 

“Don’t wanna -” he says, sounding strained, and Liam looks gorgeous like this. His cock is red and swollen on his stomach, shining and wet, and Liam himself looks absolutely wrecked. Zayn thrills to know that _he_ did that, that he made Liam come undone beneath him. 

 

Liam pulls Zayn up to rest against his chest, pulling him into a kiss, and Zayn groans when he realizes Liam is tasting himself on Zayn’s mouth. They’re both breathless, both waiting for what comes next.

 

Liam seemed so confident earlier, but now Zayn can tell he’s faltering, unsure of where to take this. 

“We don’t have to do anything else,” he says softly, running a hand lightly up and down Liam’s side. And he means it. This is more than he ever expected from Liam, more than enough for him, for now. 

But Liam shakes his head. When he speaks, his breathing is shaky. 

“No, I want to, I just haven’t done _this_ before,” he admits. 

Zayn knows that obviously Liam’s had sex, probably loads of hot sex with a plethora of attractive women (not that Zayn has thought about that, of course). But he’s never been with a guy before, and Zayn can understand why that makes him nervous.

 

“I’ll talk you through it,” Zayn offers, nuzzling into Liam’s neck because, now that he’s allowed to touch Liam he sort of never wants to stop. “And we’ll take it slow, yeah?”

Liam nods at that, and Zayn gets up to grab lube and condoms from his dresser drawer. 

He nestles back onto the bed on his back, and pulls Liam over till he’s settled between Zayn’s legs. 

 Liam lubes his fingers up, and Zayn guides Liam’s hand down gently till he’s got a finger pressed against Zayn’s hole. Liam started rubbing gently, and its all Zayn can do to focus enough to give further instructions. 

“Just - fuck - start with one, go kinda slow, yeah? And i’ll tell you when I’m - ah - ready for more,” he breathes out, and Liam nods obediently. 

His brow is furrowed, and Zayn almost laughs at how seriously Liam is taking this. Of course he is, because its _Liam_ , and he’s probably really concerned with doing it right and not hurting Zayn and thats so adorably _him_. 

 

Zayn’s amusement is cut short when Liam slides his pointer finger slowly into him, stopping to ask if that was alright. When Zayn nods, Liam begins sliding it in and out, until Zayn is panting and asking for another. 

It only takes a few minutes before Zayn is ready, spread out and begging, fucking himself on Liam’s fingers. 

 

Liam pulls out and Zayn whines, but then Liam is sliding a condom over himself and Zayn’s stomach backflips in anticipation. He’s wanted this for so long and now, fuck. 

Liam settles himself back between Zayn’s legs and leans up to kiss him as he lines his cock up. Zayn can feel the press of it already, just at the edge of his hole, and he moans for Liam to get on with it. 

Liam peppers Zayn’s face and neck with small kisses as he pushes in, careful and gentle as always, making sure he’s taking care of Zayn. 

 

Liam’s forehead rests on Zayn’s shoulder as he waits for Zayn to adjust, until Zayn is pressing into Liam’s back with his heels, begging him to move. He does, starting slowly before adding speed, building up a rhythm that has Zayn keening. 

There’s a moment in the middle, when Liam is thrusting in an out perfectly, his head nuzzled into Zayn’s neck kissing the skin there, and the room is dark except for a few cracks in the blinds where the moonlight is coming through. 

And Zayn can’t believe this is actually happening, that its Liam above him and against him and around him and _inside_ him and everywhere Zayn’s ever wanted him (but never thought he would have him, ever). 

 

He finishes spectacularly, coming with Liam’s hand around his dick, so hard he’s seeing stars and moaning Liam’s name in a way he hopes isn’t too embarrassing. Liam finishes moments later, hips stuttering until he falls against Zayn, boneless. 

 

And then there are a few minutes, when Liam gets up to throw the condom away, taking the familiar path Zayn’s bathroom to get a towel, when Zayn panics a little. Because he just fucked his best friend, his best friend he’s been in love with for years, and this has the capacity to ruin everything, really. 

 

Liam comes back and flops onto the bed next to him, running a warm washcloth down Zayn’s stomach where his cum is drying. 

“Thinking too much in there?” he asks quietly, reaching a finger up to tap Zayn’s head playfully. His tone is light but his eyes look uncertain, like he might be actually worried. 

Zayn looks up at him, meeting deep brown eyes filled with concern. 

“I’m in love with you,” he blurts, and Liam’s eyes go wide and Zayn is kicking himself, wishing he could reach out and pull the words out of the air and take them back. 

 

It takes Liam a minute, but then he speaks, curling closer to Zayn under the covers. 

“I broke up with Danielle because, well, because of you,” he says softly.

And Zayn wasn’t expecting _that_. 

“I- why?” he asks, confused. 

“I didn’t - I mean, I was pretty sure I knew how I felt about you. And how I didn’t feel about her anymore,” Liam explains. “for a while now,” he adds, a whisper. “But I didn’t know if you - I mean I thought, I sort of guessed how you felt, but I wasn’t sure. I didn’t know how to ask,” Liam admits at last. 

 

Zayn’s sort of frozen. He had no idea, ever, that Liam - he knows he should be responding, but he’s still sort of trying to figure out if this is real life or not. 

“Zayn?” Liam asks tentatively, pulling him from his thoughts. 

“I- sorry, I just. I had no idea,” Zayn says softly, aware of how completely awestruck he sounds. 

Liam laughs, and curls closer to Zayn. 

“I was scared,” Liam whispers, like its a secret

And then he’s kissing Zayn everywhere, leaving trails of kisses up and down his neck, behind his ears and down his cheek and Zayn purrs like a kitten beneath the gentle touches. 

 

“They’re gonna grill us about it tomorrow, you know,” Liam says conversationally, between kisses. “Harry, and Lou. Doubt they’ll be surprised though. They’ve been bugging me to do this for ages,” he adds, like an afterthought. 

And that, more than anything else that Liam’s said tonight, leaves Zayn puzzled and a little bit pissed. 

“What, did everyone know about this but me?” he wonders aloud, not quite able to make himself sound as grumpy as he wants to when Liam’s lips are on his neck. 

“Basically,” Liam answers casually, giving Zayn’s lip a teasing bite. 

 

Zayn settles down after that, too sleepy and comfortable in the warmth of Liam’s arms to put up a fuss about anything else. He falls asleep curled against Liam’s chest, ridiculously content and soothed by the hand gliding gently up and down his back. 

 

They show up to the wedding together the next day, holding hands and looking like models in their matching groomsmen tuxes. 

“Well, its about fucking time!” Louis shouts when he sees them together, rolling his eyes. 

Harry echoes the sentiment, giving them warm hugs as if it were their big day instead of his. 

“Everyone really did know about this but me, didn’t they?” Zayn muses aloud, shaking his head. 

“Pretty much,” Niall offers, coming up behind them and giving them both pats on the back. 

 

They dance together during the reception, and Liam pulls him close like the night before, this time for a slow waltz instead of grinding. 

“I love you too, you know,” Liam says in the middle, like its the most normal thing in the world. “I realized I never really said it back last night, but I do.” Zayn smiles up at him, lost in the sweetness of the moment. 

“To be honest, I have for a while now,” Liam adds like a confession.

Zayn laughs, thinking back on the past three years, and thinks _yeah, I know the feeling_. Liam looks confused, like he doesn’t know whats funny. 

“I’m sorry its just - you have _no_ idea.” Zayn explains softly, resting his head on Liam’s shoulder and swaying contentedly in the arms of his best friend. 


End file.
